


The Days Pass

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Older!Sigrid, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid has a new invention of men, and she is happy to show it (and test on) Tauriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days Pass

Tauriel had lived through many things, even for an elf of her young age. She had witnessed Mirkwood in its prime, when it was green and lush, when animals ran freely through it and her parents were alive. Then it had fallen, and the elves had retreated to where it was safe (or at least where they hoped that it was). Orcs and spiders had come, killing many. Luckily, Tauriel had been able to kill some of them. A group of dwarves (and a hobbit as she later learned) had come through Mirkwood, and she had befriended a dwarf, and later on his brother as well. Those dwarves later went on and killed a dragon.

Of all the things that she had experienced, none of them was like this.

"Do you need help?" Tauriel stepped forward, reaching out towards Sigrid.

"No," Sigrid responded. Her arms were held out in a feeble attempt to balance herself, every step shaky. "I just need to get used to wearing these."

Tauriel looked down. On her feet were boots with especially high heels, hardly practical wear. "What are those?"

"A gift from my father," she responded, smiling. "All the women of Dale are wearing them. He's so proud that he can finally give me something like this."

She too had changed; she was far from the poor, worried girl that she had first met.

Sigrid beamed. "This is all the rage."

"Do be careful when-"

"Oh, don't lecture me." She walked forward, then grabbed Tauriel by her arm. "It's not like you have to wear them. I was just hoping that you would like them."

"Well, they do look well on you."

Sigrid rolled her eyes. "I was hoping that you would like it for a different reason." She leaned forward, meeting their lips.

The kiss was certainly sweet, and Sigrid made it last longer than usual.

When it broke, she was smirking. "It's nice not to have to stand a stool to do that."

Tauriel chuckled. "If I had known what they could, I would have bought you a pair myself."

Sigrid looked up to her with love in her eyes; that was the only way that Tauriel knew how to describe it. Before, she would have been too bitter from the fight to look at someone in the same way.

She leaned forward and met Sigrid's lips, placing an arm around her waist to steady her.

Oh, how the times could change.


End file.
